Eternal Hunger
by Mischief Howl
Summary: (Vampire AU) He has watched the monarch with a growing hunger for a long time. Now was the time to offer him a wish he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Monarch and a Demon**

He has seen it all. Wars, hate, love, friendship, people. Even on the Sugar Rush Island there was sometimes war from other islands that want to claim his island. He always won but sometimes he won by luck. He had settled down, had a daughter with his beautiful queen who had died during the birth. The king was heartbroken but took care of his sweet little princess.

Her name was Vanellope and she always loved playing with her father. Of course playfully calling him names. The king was balding but he didn't mind. It was perhaps due to the past stress. But he was so happy with his daughter. She had her mother's black beautiful hair and his eyes, their personalities mixed in Vanellope. She was hyper and joked to the max but also loving and forgiving.

She was about ten years old when the old king felt his age. He had slipped and fell. She was there to help him up. "Ha ha you have the legs of the laffy taffy vines only they don't laugh!" She had said while laughing, never once thinking of her father as old. She always saw him as young and always willing to play.

The king smiled. "The laffy taffy would have laughed at that. Have you tended to the vines in the garden? They need thsome company." His little lisp showed. She nods and skipped off, leaving the king to his sad thoughts.

He didn't wish to get older then he was but soon he knew he would have to depart this world and leave his poor daughter alone. She has never seen death and he was scared if he passes on, she will hide in herself and never talk to people out of loss and depression.

The servant Sour Bill had promised to protect her but it just wouldn't be the same.. would it?

He had fell ill a year later and word seemed to get out. The hardest part about being a king.. there is always those that somehow know you are weak and take the time to strike.

King Candy ordered the servants and guards away and to take Vanellope somewhere safe from harm. The sounds of swords and spears were heard, crashing. They were breaking into the castle! Explosions. And silence as the king sat weak in his bed, his candy cane at his side. He was ready to unsheathe it and fight.

They broke down the doors and could only laugh cruelly at the old king. Candy hated how pitiful he must look. He coughs and narrows his eyes. He took out the sword that was hidden in his cane and attacked quickly. He stabbed into one of the men, piercing their evil heart.

He swung his blood stained bladed, missing them by inches as one hit him in his back. He heard a crack and hit the floor. The men kicked King Candy over and over but he kept fighting. His vision blurring. He didn't call for help. Vanellope was safe with Sour Bill. As long as she was safe he was happy.

He looks at the door for a moment and there he could swear he saw two yellow glowing eyes. A demon! He could be hallucinating. But screams were heard.. so far away. He was trying to focus but was so tired. Vanellope will be queen by sun rise.

He was picked up though.. he somehow felt so light. Was he going to Heaven now? No... Whoever was holding him lay him on the bed. He tried to look up at the savior. But he was exhausted and coughed up, feeling he had coughed up liquid. Blood...

"Take it easy sire." Came a voice that made the king shiver even in his weakened state. It was a male voice. Young. Perhaps in his early twenties. But it was an alluring voice that seemed to lure the king in.

He looks around, focusing hard but the other was hiding. "Pleathse" He tried to say without his lisp. "Please let me see you.. where are the ones that wished to slay me?"

"Dead your highness. You thought me as a demon when you saw me. Are you scared of demons, my king?" The voice asked. It sounded amused and it did make the king thing.

Was this a demon that came this night to take his soul? To what, devour it? Torture it? Taint it before a angel can get their heavenly hands on it. "Are you a demon? Please don't lie. I want the truth."

"You can say I am. Many mortals have. My eyes make them think so and beg to their God to destroy me. I will let you see me.. if you are still able." The voice said before slowly stepping out of the shadows. The king used all his strength just to see his savor and was stunned.

This was indeed no human. He stood in strange clothing. A jumpsuit, white with red stripes down the sides. He held a white helmet with a red T in his hands. He was bowing his head to the king. Black hair was there. It was a tad like his daughter's color.

When he showed his face. It startled the king, making him cough again. His skin was pale, almost grey but not quiet. His yellow eyes didn't glow as much as they did. It was a demon alright and the grin revealed yellow teeth that matched the color of his eyes.

"You seem scared, my king.. hmmm?" His voice calmed the king down.

As if he could call the guards. They were probably all dead. He nods his head though. "I am scared. But that is natural. To be scared of something I have never seen before. Please, before you take my soul and do what ever demons do to it. I request to see my daughter. My sweet, loving gumdrop. Just one last chance"

He had never begged once in his life. Even when he himself was a prince. He never had begged his own mother or father to get him something. The laughing broke the past thought. Why was this demon laughing.

"I am not here to take your soul. I have traveled a long way to see you in such poor health. I remember when you were so young as a prince and ran around, laughing and exploring. It was a fun little sight to watch you and wonder how you will grow. And here you are, with a daughter you don't wish to leave."

The demon moves over to him, not the faintest step was heard. The fingers brushed over the king's lips. "You are old. Weak and I know before sunrise your heart will stop forever. Two deaths are indeed here. One will take you away from this world and your Vanellope... and the second will kill you to but then give you new life. Life that can be forever if you let it."

So much to take it. It was to much. "How do you know.. I couldn't have been watched by you..." Two deaths were here. He listened and the fingers felt cold on his chin. He saw the red smear on the glove. He looks at him. "I want to always be with Vanellope, what ever the cothst. I wanted to ask if I could've seen the dawn but..." His voice trailed off. "Let me hear your name. And why have you been watching me?"

"I was curious about you was all, little king. I spent a few months on this island before leaving and took a liking to you. I came back every few years. I enjoyed how you aged and became wiser and strong.. but sad thing about age is that it takes away your need for fun and youth. Age is a cruel thing. We never saw each other face to face though... I remember a name that stayed with me for a while. Turbo." He sat beside the king, brushing his fingers over his body, knowing his rib was broken. The men had sped up the king's death.

The king was quiet. He was being comforted by the creature. He sat up best he could and finally nodded his head. "I want the death you wish to give me." He lost his strength and was ready to fall back but a strong arm reached behind him and held him there. Turbo was a strong little beast.

He felt lips and teeth on his neck, nibbling gently. The king could no longer blush. What was this thing doing? Turbo was searching for something and he found it and without warning he bit right into the king's fragile flesh, breaking the skin under now sharpened canine teeth that seemed to have grown a tiny bit and got sharper.

The king couldn't scream. The pain had come and gone and could feel their souls almost become one. It made the king let out a moan as his arms try to hug the demon. It felt good but he could feel his royal blood leaving his body to feed Turbo who drank it down so greedily.

Turbo had been waiting for this moment. The moment he could taste the royal monarch's blood and drink it down, savoring it as the sweet liquid rolled over his taste buds and down his throat. It pleased the vampire to no end. He wished he could just drink him forever. Tasting the blood again and again. But soon that has to stop.

He felt the king's grip weakening and the heart beat getting slower, trying to pump the remaining blood the king barely had. He lays the king on the bed and could see the dark eyes so dulled and looking at the ceiling at nothing in particular.

King Candy stared at the ceiling. He had figured out to late what Turbo really was. A demon yes but not the kind with tails and little horns. He was a vampire and that is why Turbo knew the king sense he was a young prince. He smiles, his body was dying. He knew it now. For now he didn't care if the vampire kept the promise or not. He was lost in the daze of the bite. How the bite gave him so much peace. He heard Turbo's voice that was so far away. He could barely hear it.

"Drink from me as I have from you." Turbo's whisper had said to him. The king was lifted and his head was placed on Turbo's shoulder. His lips feeling warm liquid. Turbo had used his clawed nails to cut his neck to let his cursed blood flow. The kings instinct came alive and his lips went weakly around the cut and sucked out the blood. A mix of his blood and perhaps the blood of many others. Turbo's blood. The monarch could only drink it down, thirst getting the better of him.

Turbo pushed the king off gently when he was sure he had enough. The king changed slowly. It hurt here and there but the king bared it. His memory faded a little. His skin became a tiny bit more pale. Nails become sharper. His teeth hurt as the canines changed into sharp little fangs. He became a beautiful sight to behold. And he was immortal. Death couldn't come touch him, nor sickness. Only the thirst and the need to eat.

Turbo was a greedy little vampire. He was fond of the king yes, but he was more wishing to be part of the royals. To be seen as someone great. He was willing to follow a prince around, knowing he would become a king and Turbo could have a chance. He watched the fragile mortal change slowly and was surprised. The king was strong. And didn't once cry out or scream. He had made a good fledgling and got royalty with it. Both were Turbo-tastic to him.

Vanellope wasn't the only one that saw the difference in her father. Sour Bill to and some of the guards but they were under orders to tell no one. The king remembered his daughter, his sweet Vanellope and remembered why he asked to become this. For her. To live with her. His beautiful daughter. She loved him even more now. King Candy had to feed every night for the first few months. Turbo always brought him to nearby islands because the king didn't wish to harm his subjects.

The first kill was sweetest. He had attacked a man who thought it was funny to try and take his crown. The king attacked him and bit into his neck, not stopping until the body had not a single drop of blood in it. It made the king feel guilty after but he thought about his daughter and did it again. Turbo soon didn't need to stay by his side while hunting.

He sat on his throne, watching Vanellope with a happy expression. One day he will possibly have to turn her into a vampire to. But for now he enjoyed her play and let her play with Turbo who seemed annoyed at first but eventually warmed up to her.

Turbo was of royalty now and couldn't be happier. He just wondered how the older twin brother were doing...

* * *

**== End Of Chapter One?==**

I hope you all liked it. This is what you get when I watch Wreck It Ralph, Interview with The Vampire and dream back to back.

And if this goes well I may add on some more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Curse Of The Past**

It gets a bit more violent in this chapter. Just a warning.

* * *

Turbo sat on the throne while the king slept. He watched little Vanellope play with Gloyd. A racer that barely talked.. it is unknown if it was a type of disorder but he didn't look into it. He didn't care. There were young children that played with the princess. He could watch them all day for nostalgia's sake.

His mind went into the past. Before he entered the world of darkness and hungry for the blood. He was a racer. A strange looking, small racer but he loved to race with his brothers. He was the youngest, the twins were three years older then him.

He raced them and often won. He loved the attention he got from people that came to watch. Sadly it went to his head of course. He was young to and never really knew losing wasn't a bad thing. So when he lost, he usually sulked at the little house they lived.

They had no parents. Sadly abandoned when Turbo was a newborn. Maybe because they looked demonic. Born with yellow colored eyes. Their skin was a light grey color. The twins never spoke of what their parents were really like because of Turbo.

They had been abusive to the twins, sense they were 'demons'. They were forced into exorcisms, not let outside very often out of the parents shame. When Turbo's mother was pregnant she prayed Turbo would be human... but he wasn't. He was just like the monsters she had before. So they left them without a word. The boys were left to raise Turbo best they could. They changed their names. Nitro and Diesel.

Turbo grew and looked up to his brothers. He was a attention seeker and at times he was mean to the twins. He has a temper but in the end he loved them and they always knew he was sorry. They loved Turbo with their whole soul.

They earned money from the racing they did. Stole car parts and used them in their cars. They will marked Turbo and the Twins. Yellow Eyed Winners. Speed Demons. Many many more.

But the fame can only last so long until some young and stronger person takes your place and you are nothing but old news. New cars came in, new and better racers. It was all happening long before Turbo was ready. It made him fill with rage when the newer racers stole his thunder. He wouldn't let himself or the twins fall so he zoomed his car onto the track during the race and the next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed with twins looking down at him with such disappointment and sadness in their eyes.

That sealed the fall of the Turbo reign. He was seen as nothing but some jealous monster. He had sunk to the bottom.

He had thought that he managed to somehow show he was still great. He hadn't thought straight was all. But here he was, only seen as someone that was dangerous. The twins suffered to. "Why didn't you stop him?!" "You realize how insane he was" So on and so on it goes. They didn't know. How could they have.

Turbo sat alone in alleys, crying silently into the jumpsuit he had made himself. His belly remained a little pudgy. Even as the months went on and he didn't get any more food. They lost everything. Selling their cars out of desperation. They hated to see their beautiful cars go. "I promise I'll get them back..." Turbo had said. Somehow, someway he will get them back.

He had stolen a bottle of wine that night and drank himself until near black out. He walks around, not knowing or caring where he went. He pushed past anyone, ignoring them. He laughs to himself. He was far from home and the farther he got, the darker it became.

He saw a handsome man standing there, checking his watch. Turbo believed it was funny to take his wallet. He was drunk and dumb. He went at the man, taking hold of the wallet in his pocket and running away fast.. or at least what he thought was fast.

When he woke up he was in his pathetic excuse for a bed. How did he get back. "Felix found your drunk ass laughing like a psychopath in the worst part of town." Nitro said, coming in.

Felix was a handyman. He could fix anything. It was a amazing talent. Felix was young and already was making great money.

"He'd do that?" He asked himself, laying back down. The bed was sad. It was a kid size bed that had some springs sticking out of the mattress. Life is not good anymore to Turbo.. never will it be either. He had stolen money but can't remember who. It had over a hundred dollars and no matter what the twins or Felix said. Turbo said they'd spend it on the stuff they need. Food and of course clothing. At least Turbo thought a little straight.

But he cared little for the consequences that would come. He was walking alone, laughing to himself at a joke he thought of.

It happened quickly. The wind was knocked out of him like some unseen force hit him hard in the gut. He was knocked off his feet and fell over onto the ground, gasping in air. Something grabbed him and drags him away. "Heeeeeeelp!" Turbo called but he was gone.

* * *

He awoke in a soft bed that looked like it was made for a king. It was soft. He smiles. Then realized he was somewhere other then his home. He weakly got out of bed. He can smell food cooking. His stomach growled and he opens the door. He noticed his cloths were changed. A black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a red stripe down the side. His helmet was gone to. What the hell?

He walks down the spiral stairs and walks into a dining room with a table that seemed shortened. There high class food was. Hot and prepared. Turbo took a plate and put mostly meat on his plate, sat down on a chair and ate happily.

"Seems you like the food prepared for you." The voice caught him off guard and he looks to see a man standing there. "I've taken the liberty in washing the jumpsuit and helmet you are wearing. Soon it will be whiter then snow." Turbo looks at the man. Pale skin, almost white. The nails on his fingers were oddly sharp but look well tended to. He was a handsome sight much to Turbo's disapproval.

This surprised Turbo but he didn't question it. He stuffed himself with food and tea. He was so full and happy. "Never thought I'd ever dream of having a meal like this! What's the catch, come on.. what is the deal?"

"Do I truly need a reason to allow you to eat? The great Turbo deserves so much more then this." He sat beside him, watching him. "I know you have been treated so wrong all your life. Only fame helped you.. for a little while. Did the money serve you well that you stole?"

"You seem to know a lot.. Wait, what did you say about the money I stole?" He looks at the man. Those eyes looked into his, almost freezing him in place. He didn't know why the stare made him freeze. It scared him a little. He hated it, being fearful. He felt like a injured animal being cornered by a hungry predator.

"I am old. And have given myself a lot of thought and searched for the next in line. And I believe it to be you, hot headed and reckless as you are. You are a good challenge.. I am the one you took money from. Even though you were drunk, you had some courage and believed it to be funny. Maybe I am also doing this to see you suffer more. I guess you will find out later on... For now I am quite hungry." He grabs Turbo with a strength that the boy couldn't fight off no matter how hard he tried.

Turbo was full of food. The hypnotism broke when their eye contact broke. And he fought, kicking and punching, even biting. The clawed nails held Turbo down on the seat. Turbo screamed in rage and a slight hint of fear. "Let me go, you warthog!" He ordered, tiring himself out but something made him fight again.

The man's teeth bit right into his neck, causing Turbo to cry out in pain and he fought weakly. The feeling he felt was calming.. he was also feeling a tad bit of pleasure. It scared Turbo. His blood was being drank like he was a water fountain! Would that not scare anyone? Yet the feeling to accept his fate was there, the feeling that was pleasurable. He was getting weaker and weaker. He was pulled to the floor as his body slowly went limp.

Turbo looks at the other when he pulled back, seeing his blood sliding from the bloody lips and sharp fanged canines and down the chin. "What a fighter you are. I have never seen prey such as you fight so much to get me off. I drained your blood to the point of death.. If I leave you, you will not survive. Or you can choose to be the next in line. A new little vampire. Immortality."

He watched Turbo's tired eyes show a change in them. The change he wanted. The one every one he wished to turn. The eyes that want it, that need it. But Turbo was different. It was a need but also a look of uncertainty. "You will enjoy it. My little speed demon" He moves a claw to his left wrist and cut it open, letting the tainted blood drip onto Turbo's mouth that seemed to be long for it.

Turbo could only take the blood. He was so thirsty even after all he had drank. The vampire's wrist was put against the lips of the racer who latched right on, even but some. "Greedy aren't we?" The vampire asked with a smirk. He let Turbo drink a lot more blood then necessary. Making the boy strong. He forced his arm away finally.

Turbo breathes in and out deeply. Then pain came and he cries out, clawing at the floor. It hurt. Like something tore into his veins from the inside. Like he was being torn apart. He didn't know how long it was. Minutes, hours.. days?

He opens his eyes again and his vision became amazing. He could see so much better then before. His nails had changed. Everything about him has changed yet was the same ol' Turbo. He was very thirsty to. The blood had tasted so well to him. And he wanted more.

"You are awake I see. Come little Turbo, lets get you a little food shall we?" Came the voice of the man. His maker. His father.. Turbo rethought that and shook his head. He gets up from his bed, touching the side of the neck the man had bitten with his sharp fingers. The wound was gone. Only smooth skin. He willingly followed the man.

The hunt was the best thing he ever felt. It was as good as racing to him. He chased the man, loving his heart beating rapidly. Begging Turbo, screaming. Turbo finally caught up to him. The man kicked Turbo but the fledgling felt nothing put little taps. His teeth bit deeply into the man's neck without any thought other then filling his body. He drank the man and drops the bloodless body to the floor. "More.." Was what he said. He wanted more. He couldn't get enough.

The older vampire wraps his arms around Turbo. "Let us take care of the body first. You are to hide it, burn it.. make sure no one finds it or they find it long after you left town."

"Left town? What ever do you mean?"

"You cannot stay here forever. People will notice you. You will never age, never eat food.. people will figure out what you are." The vampire explains. "I will be leaving soon myself. You are a new vampire, enjoy your life. Your life will be everlasting, eternal. And throughout it you may turn others if you wish... Just think it through."

Throughout the days, Turbo was taught about this eternal life. The perks that come out of it and the bad. Turbo was a hunter, a apex predator. He loved the blood taste. He always came home to see the twins who noticed the change. The all noticed the change in Turbo.

* * *

It was two years sense that night. The vampire had long left young Turbo, telling him to leave soon. But Turbo didn't leave, refusing to. He stayed with the twins. Killed in secret, stole his prey's money and gave it to his twin brothers.

It was all fun.. well until he noticed the twins were getting older. But he wasn't. Felix was to. He was thinking of how to turn them so they could all be together. He was being greedy perhaps but like he cared. He didn't bother thinking it all through.

The twins were first. He didn't give them a choice. He attacked them, pinned them to the floor. Ignored their questioning and cries as he bit into one, drank then did to the other. He was amazed how great their blood was. They tasted like one being. They couldn't fight Turbo even if they wanted to. They cried silently.

Turbo forced them to drink his blood, turning them against their will. They were left to turn. Turbo got weaker from them having his blood, But he wanted to get to Felix before the night was through. His dear little Felix.

Felix was at home, tired from working. Fixing a building wasn't as easy as he made it look. He was sitting in his chair. He heard a knock at the door and gets up reluctantly. He opens the door and saw Turbo. Seeing red on his lips and some on his shirt. "Turbo, oh my land! What's happened to you?!" He asked, letting Turbo come on.

Turbo walks in and looks at Felix with a grin, showing yellow teeth strained with some blood. "Let's just say I .. bit off more then I could chew" He laughs some at the pun. Felix went into the bathroom, getting a cloth. He wipes Turbo's mouth. "Is this your blood Turbo? You don't have any cuts." Felix was concerned.

"Ever thought of being immortal, Felix? Like never getting sick or dying?"

Felix was confused but shook his head. "No. I mean, I never had time to think of it. Why ask? Are you okay Turbs?" The gloved fingers press against his lips, silencing him. Turbo licks his lips, his fangs itching for another bite. He was weak but he didn't want to wait. He was a little scared about something happening if he waited.

"I am looking for a few companions... you can see I've indeed changed. Well it is because I became great. The most powerful creature in the town if not the world. I am hungry and I don't want you to die of any sickness or old age Felix."

Felix backed away. "Turbo, you're mad. You speak non sense.. please Turbo. Stop the non sense." He didn't understand. He was starting to get scared. Turbo was gone and the light turned on suddenly. He turns to see Turbo had turned on the light. He backed away quickly, tripping over the little table and falling onto his back. "Ah" Turbo moves toward him, getting on all fours, claws digging into the floor. "Turbo..." He looks at the cut on his arm. He was confused. There was a plate that seemed to have broken. Some blood slid down his arm. "Oh boom.." He cursed.

Turbo had crawled over Felix, licking at the cut. Felix tried to back away but the hand grabs his arm roughly, hearing him make a threatening growl that reminded him like some animal. Felix was pushed down easily and Turbo licks at the handyman's neck, teeth grazing at him. "Tu-Turbo plea-" He words were cut off when pain shot through him.

Turbo started to drink Felix's blood without thinking. He ignored Felix's cries. His prey's cries and begging him to let go. Turbo came to his sense and he pulls away quickly. He was shocked. What had happened? Felix was there, so pale and looking dead. If it wasn't for a very slow heart beat Turbo would think he had killed Felix. Had he taken to much. He kneels down to Felix, cutting his own neck and pulling the mortal handyman's body to him. He could feel Felix's fear. He helped Felix drink from his neck. Turbo didn't care how weak he became.

He let Felix drink as much as Turbo could give until Turbo himself was laying down and Felix was standing up, looking down at Turbo with mixed emotions. Confusion, happiness, sorrow.. maybe some anger. Felix picks up Turbo almost like Turbo was a mortal himself and lays him down in the chair. "Turbo.. what have you done?" He asked finally. Then Felix was holding himself as the pain hit him like a train.

He was turning and he cries out, hitting his fists into the floor. He could only take it. Turbo watched him weakly change. "I think we all need to hunt later on.." He slowly got up. He picks up Felix, using all his strength and walks back toward his shack of a house. The twins were there, shaking with some fear, holding each other.

"We can all be together. I am sure we'd all make a good little team." Turbo puts Felix down.

When they were all ready, Turbo brought them out. They had hunted out of necessity while Turbo greedily hunted for his enjoyment. Felix had become a gentle one. He didn't like to harm others. So Turbo at times had to share some of his blood with Felix when Felix looked really hungry.

The twins kept to themselves but always hunted and shared together. The town became a dark place. People were starting to believe that the demons were here. Turbo had finally said they could leave. But Turbo would have one more kill... just one more before leaving.

The one that stole his thunder paid for it. Turbo had tore anyone apart in his way with his claws and teeth. So when he saw his main course he looked like some feral monster. He growls and grins insanely. "Turbo-tastic night isn't it?!" He grabs the man and made his death painful.

He used the man as his scratching post, clawing into him and biting him. His screams were the best pleasure he ever had. Blood splattering all over the vampire. Turbo drank only some of his blood here and there but dared not take all of it.

Even after the heart has stopped, Turbo tore into him, making sure nothing and no miracle would save this man. "Tell Hell Turbo sent you ha ha ha!" He laughs psychotically and threw the body out the window. A loud thud and car alarms went off as Turbo left, blood trailing behind him. Text written in blood was on the wall: **_Turbo-Tastic_**

He left with the twins and Felix. Nitro and Diesel long knew what Turbo had planned but they knew they couldn't stop him no matter what they tried. Felix looks down.

* * *

"I'm leaving, Turbo.." Felix said. Which caught the boy off guard. "I want to see the world... and do it on my own. I will return some day I promise." He left Turbo that same night and didn't look back.

The twins had also decided later they wanted to live on their own. Turbo had pleaded with them all to stay. But they left him alone. What had he done? They couldn't just leave because of wanting to. He had to have done something...

He hated being left alone but he slowly accepted it. He wondered the streets alone. Years past. Turbo became a thing of the past, a ghost story. They barely even were accurate on what he had looked like. Turbo was either a monster in one story, a demon in the other, a car, a spirit... it gets funner and funner.

He was getting bored and finally thought of something. He came to a island known as Sugar Rush island on his many travels.. And there he had found a Prince Candy that he believed he could get everything from later on in the puny mortal's life.

He had at times called to the twins and Felix in some towns. But there was never any answer. He was left alone. He had one idea. To become royal. He'd have anything and everything he wants, subjects. Of course the king would have authority but Turbo could still enjoy himself. Why not?

He just waited. Coming back every few years to watch the prince grow into a king. Fall in love, fight in wars. How time flies with puny mortals. With each war. Turbo had a buffet on dying mortals. All you could eat. So it was great. And no one would be the wiser. And if any did survive, people would believe it was some hallucination.

Turbo's yellow eyes glowed as he watched the king. He had a daughter when he came back again. A small little brat. No mother, just the king and servant 'Sour' Bill taking care of her.

He watched the king grow old. Not to old. But his hair was going white, losing the brown slowly. But the smile that was always cheerful never left. Turbo's plan was going great.. well until he figured out the king was getting closer to the Reaper. Death was nipping at his heels. And within one day, Turbo's plans almost went down hill.

Bandits or whoever had heard the weak king dying and strikes like cockroaches to a snack. They beat the king but Candy killed a few before going down.

Turbo stood in the door way and the old king and his own eyes met. He attacked the enemies in a rage. Their cries went unheard as he snaps their necks or tears them open fatally with his claws. He looks down at the coughing king, ignoring the blood that he had coughed up. Picks him up and places him on the bed. And sinks into the dark of the room.

"Pleathse. Please let me see you.. where are the ones that wished to slay me?"

"Dead your highness. You thought me as a demon when you saw me. Are you scared of demons, my king?" He replied. He guessed the king couldn't smell the blood or had the strength to see the bodies that were around the room.

"Are you a demon? Please don't lie. I want the truth."

"You can say I am. Many mortals have. My eyes make them think so and beg to their God to destroy me. I will let you see me.. if you are still able." He steps out of the darkness, showing himself. The king seemed to use all his power to focus. He was sure the king was in awe on how he looked. He held his helmet under his arm. But when his yellow eyes showed, the king shook. He was scared, he could smell it even with the death that was coming off him. "You seem scared my king.. Hmm?"

"I am scared." Was his reply "But that is natural. To be scared of something I have never seen before. Please, before you take my soul and do what ever demons do to it. I request to see my daughter. My sweet, loving gumdrop. Just one last chance"

That made Turbo laugh. Souls? Taking them? As if he could do that. He drinks people's blood dry but don't take their soul. Some people did say blood was soul but he didn't really believe it to be so."I am not here to take your soul. I have traveled a long way to see you in such poor health. I remember when you were so young as a prince and ran around, laughing and exploring. It was a fun little sight to watch you and wonder how you will grow. And here you are, with a daughter you don't wish to leave." He walks over to him and his fingers touch over the king's lips softly. How weak this once youthful boy was now.

"You are old. Weak and I know before sunrise your heart will stop forever. Two deaths are indeed here. One will take you away from this world and your Vanellope... and the second will kill you to but then give you new life. Life that can be forever if you let it."

"How do you know..? I couldn't have been watched by you...? I want to always be with Vanellope, what ever the cothst. I wanted to ask if I could've seen the dawn but..." His voice trailed off. "Let me hear your name. And why have you been watching me?"

"I was curious about you was all, little king. I spent a few months on this island before leaving and took a liking to you. I came back every few years. I enjoyed how you aged and became wiser and strong.. but sad thing about age is that it takes away your need for fun and youth. Age is a cruel thing. We never saw each other face to face though... I remember a name that stayed with me for a while. Turbo." He sat beside the king, brushing his fingers over the other's body and feeling gently. One of his ribs were broken it seems. The stupid men had sped up the king's death. If Turbo hadn't come when he did his plan would be shot. He would love to drag those idiots back from Hell and kill them again and maybe use their own swords to kill them!

"I want the death you wish to give me." Was what broke Turbo's dark thoughts. It was the only answer he needed. The king wanted the death Turbo was willing to give him.

His head leaned in, lips and teeth on the soft neck, nibbling about until he found what he was looking for. The jugular vein. His canines grew a bit and they sunk into the skin with ease. The blood poured into his mouth and Turbo was amazed by the taste. It was different then what he normally drank. The blood was like the most greatest thing a vampire could ever drink. How Turbo deserved this all.

Turbo had been waiting for this moment. The moment he could taste the royal monarch's blood and drink it down, savoring it as the sweet liquid rolled over his taste buds and down his throat. It pleased the vampire to no end. He wished he could just drink him forever. Tasting the blood again and again. But soon that has to stop.

He felt the king's grip weakening and the heart beat getting slower, trying to pump the remaining blood the king barely had. He lays the king on the bed and could see the dark eyes so dulled and looking at the ceiling at nothing in particular. It was so hard to let his prey go. His dear little meal. But he did finally. The king was dying. Turbo was enjoying the royal blood that went into his veins, making himself feel like royalty himself.

He took a sharpened nail to cut the side of his neck. He still had the strength to turn others. He was happy about it. He pulls the weak king to his neck and let him drink from him. The little king sucks on his neck, trying to get more blood out and Turbo kept himself from gasping out in some pain.

Turbo pushed the king off gently when he was sure he had enough and sat on the edge of the bed, breathing quietly. He saw the king slowly change. Noticing him not crying out. A look of pain did show but no screams like Felix or the twins had. Perhaps it was because the king had endured enough pain in his life and didn't feel as much. A strong fledgling and a royal one. Now Turbo had done it. He can start over, be someone amazing again. Power, wealth, attention. It was going to be a great thing!

He fed the king his own blood for the next night. He had told the guards and everyone to look past the king's change. Sour Bill glared up at the new man but said nothing. Vanellope loved her father all the more after his change. Turbo glares at Vanellope at times, not liking her. She could easily try to kick him out of the kingdom when she was older. And thought of just drinking her dry. But he couldn't otherwise the hard work he did would be lost. King Candy would kick his ass out.

The king refused to drink from his subjects no matter what Turbo tried to say or do. So the two vampires went to different islands and hunted. Turbo wasn't the best teacher. To him it was, eat and kill and throw the body in the sea. The king buried the bodies though. "I do thisth only for Vanellope, Turbo" He had said. Turbo just didn't understand it..

He was assigned at times to play with Vanellope. And believe me Turbo wanted to kill her more and more. But after months of being forced to play with her he finally started to warm up to her. Sure he had a attitude and told the king he was going to eat her if she did something he hated. But he got close to Vanellope.

"Turbo, come on big brother. Lets go play with the Laffy Taffy! They love your hair cut!"

"You mean they love to laugh at it. If they laugh at it one more time I will make sure they go extinct!" He hated those vines. But went with her. He had a great life here and sure rumor spread of the king being cursed by the demon that stayed in the castle.

There were talks of another war but Turbo was ready. He would love to fight and take prey. King Candy was invincible now and no mortal could stand up to him. Turbo knew the king would want to turn his daughter some day. But Turbo had to convince him to turn her when she is older. He didn't want Vanellope to be forever in a child's body and neither did the king. So it was decided and if Vanellope wished it, they would do it.

For now Turbo watched her play with the other children. Gloyd stood out among the rest next to Taffyta. Turbo sat on King Candy's throne while the king slept. Sour Bill looks at Turbo. "Who did you kill last night?" He asked in his usually dull and sarcastic tone.

"Someone you need not care about, Bill. Enough of your superstitious whining." Turbo said coldly. Sour Bill was a superstitious man. And knew what Turbo was and what he had done to his king.

"You cursed him, demon. But I do have no say. It's to late now. Do you want something?" He asked.

"How about your head on a candy cane spear?!" He whispers so the children wouldn't hear. "I would like a smoothie and a plate of cookies for the dirty haired brats." The kids ran right up to Turbo and hugs him. "GAH! Get off get off!" He yelled as if in pain. Love is not fun for Turbo..

Meanwhile another figure watched the castle from the dark. A pair of eyes. Two creatures. They knew he was there...

**==End of Chapter 2==**

Longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoyed!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Twins Return**

They stood in the dark. They could smell him, smell him. He had fed and seemed to have really done it. They would come in the night to see Turbo.. their sweet insane brother. "Why not now?"

"Diesel I can smell the scent of innocence. Children are with him. He could hurt them if he thinks we're after him. He is our brother yes but he has no mercy when it comes too protecting himself" Nitro said as she looks ahead. She wondered if it was all true. Or has Turbo became more kind hearted in the years of being like he is?

Diesel walks ahead, looking at the entrance of the castle without getting close enough to arouse suspicion. Yellow eyes looking through the walls. Why does Turbo watch children? He was sure that his little brother would jump at the chance to pin them, steal them from their beds and feed on each one from his little lair. Maybe something has changed in him.

Turbo could feel them watching him. He would've jumped for joy if it wasn't for the kids and the god forsaken sun. He yawns, teeth extending some, showing fangs for a moment. Vampires were in a way like cats. They had to extend their claws and stretch, otherwise they get soft or dull. Of course they didn't have to do it everyday.

He looks at Gloyd who was watching him, tilting his little head. The pumpkin hat on his head, hiding his dark hair. Why was this runt of a child so curious?

Gloyd smiles at him with a sweet little smile before he walks outside. A sudden yelp of surprise made Turbo look toward the door. "Been awhile, Turbs" Came the familiar voice of his older brother. Gloyd in his arms, letting out little whines like prey should. "Playing with human children now? Raising them to be willing little pets?" He asked, sarcasm filling his words like a cup of water.

"Nice to see you again, brother. I am here because of the king. He asked.. well ordered me to take care of the kids that come around to meet the princess." Turbo grumbles. He liked the children.. to think some insane blood lusting demon would get a soft spot for children. He guessed it was just some sort of human thing.. Or some vampire caring instinct. Either way he has it and can't hide it even though he tries.

"So you have all you wanted? Being royal, why turn a king other then that?" Nitro came in finally, looking at the two brothers. "Drop the child, you're scaring him" Diesel drops the kid who whimpers and runs off. "I didn't mean it like that..."

Turbo sat up from the throne, glaring at them. "If you two just came to be pains in my ass then you can get out. All these years and you come in whining like dogs!"

"... Friends of yours, Turbo?" Came the voice of King Candy, a cheery yet wondering voice. The twins look straight at the king. They knew he was like them. The scent, the gaze, the beauty. Even the voice gave him away.

"Turbo... he is old. You do realize thisth?"

"I may be old but I am a king and can fight. Don't underestimate my old age as weakness. It also makes me very wisthe." His lisp showed but also his eyes showed he would fight if he must.

"Sorry, we came off on the wrong foot. I am Diesel, this is Nitro. We're the brothers of Turbo here. The older brothers of Turbo. We are just a little worried. I'm honestly surprised you survived the bite. You must've been very strong."

"Sthtrong. I wasth nearly killed when he showed. I think I proved mysthelf to him."

King Candy told them the story as they listened. Turbo had to help fill in some of the story sense the king's memory was fuzzy due to the turn. They were impressed how one so old fought so hard. Were all kings this strong or just King Candy?

The twins were impressed indeed. Nitro shook his head and took off the blue white single stripe helmet, showing dark blonde hair.

"You're a girl?!" Vanellope asked, suddenly coming out of no where!

"Of course I am!"

"Everyone see's and believes we're both male twins. I don't mind and neither does she" Turbo said simply.

The twins made a decision. "We're staying here for a while if that is okay. And Turbo. Felix sends his regards as well."

That made Turbo's yellow irises light up some in a glow. "Felix, you've seen Felix? How and where is he?"

"He is doing what he does best, works as a handyman with his golden lucky hammer like always." Nitro replies. "We run into him, he isn't like us really. He prefers to drink from the evil instead of doing whatever that comes into our line of view. He's unique... still innocent really"

Turbo looks elsewhere. He had turned them all against their will. But he doubted they'd have said yes to him either way. Turbo was a lonely boy that craved attention. He was set for life.

Rumors spread in neighboring islands about the king taking in demons and made a deal with the Devil. This was laughable to the three little 'demons' They were not demons. Humans just called them such because they needed to drink blood to live.

Years would go by, yet the king got no older. Wars came and sadly no one could truly harm the king. They were always victorious. The king didn't ask for help and also it was a great thing for Turbo and the twins because after the war they can have their fill of blood from the dying.

King Candy didn't like that but had no real say in the matter. They ate what they wanted but swore on their immortal fangs that they would not hunt the Sugar Rush Islanders.

Vanellope would slowly get older with the other kids. She was growing into a beautiful teenager to a beautiful lady. She stayed with her father despite the Islanders saying he was dangerous. They respected him but distanced themselves. The kids, now older refused to listen and visited Vanellope.

Gloyd was older now but as quiet as ever. Candela looks at Turbo with a smile. Her nickname was Candlehead due to the habit of having a candle always stuck on her head. Just some habit she loves.

Rancis was with Taffyta now it seems.

Vanellope would have to sometime fall in love and wed. The king wishes it to happen but doesn't force it upon her. She will do what she wishes to in her own time.

"Would it be withse to make my daughter into a vampire?" He asked one day to Nitro who was picking her teeth with her sharp claw.

She looks down at him from the wall she was sitting on. "It all depends on you. Would you curse her... or bless her? And if she doesn't want it, will you force it upon her?"

"No no I can't force her. If she sthays no then it'll be no." He looks down. The choice for her will come. The king wanted to be with her forever but now he feared losing her or worse turning her against her will thinking he was doing the right thing... what could he do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Silence And Doing What's Right**

The shadows were on his side, hiding him from his enemies but most of all his friends. "So you believe fully that they can be killed?"

A note was passed to a dark looking man with a dark golden crown with jagged tips atop his black hair with a green streak strand that was on the left side of his head. "So Turbo is the source? To think we can use that lowly leech to get immortality! My army would be unstoppable! Hmm Oh right..." He tosses a small bag of gold at the hidden one's feet.

"..."

"You'll get what you want when I get what I need. Now get lost before I decide I should let me dogs have you as dessert!"

Day was normal. The king was enjoying himself with his older Vanellope who to him was still his little girl. She had yet to find love not that he was ready to force her to wed and any that wish to try to send their betrothals were smart to decide against it.

Vanellope was fixing the candle that was falling off constantly on Candela's head. She on the other hand was to be betrothed and she was scared about it. She didn't want to be married yet. Her parents said it would help hide her... oddness. Again she was against it.

Taffyta was in love with Rancis. Nothing better then a prideful girl and a pretty boy. King Candy laughs. "Dad when will you fall in love again?"

That made him frown before smile again at his daughter. "Sthorry but I don't think I can ever love again after your beautiful mother. She's the only one that took my breath away and gave me a reason to live other then you" He could only think of her and how he was reminded of her when he saw Vanellope. His princess.

She was no push over either. She can fight and take down any soldier. Turbo had helped in that and he was fond of her a little.

Turbo was looking out the window, eyes searching for who can be his prey. Though he agreed never to hunt on Sugar Rush Island didn't mean he would always keep it. He liked to hunt on the sweet blood here. How tasty it was. King Candy was mad to say no to hunting here. The twins look at him. "If he finds out he will not be happy"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt me."

He left at sunset lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts go to Candy who was torn between the choice of letting his daughter live naturally or turning her into what they were. "I should've gotten him before he had the dirty haired brat.. eh oh well." He climbs up onto the walls, using his claws and feet to lift him up. He leaps up onto the roof. He was sure he saw some outsider that seemed to stand out among the rest. The scent was growing faint but he followed it until he reached the shore.

The waves push the sand, tide going out it seems. "Whoever it was left in a hurry. Strange" He smirks and takes off the helmet he wore, hanging onto it before rushing right into the water, practically destroying the wave that was coming in and Turbo was gone, swimming under the water. He was needing to hunt either way but why not see if he can find that outsider.

He went from shore to shore, sniffing past the salty and sea weed scent. Again and again nothing. But the third time was a charm and he caught the scent. The furthest island. "Why travel all the way to Sugar Rush?" He grumbles. Well of course because of all the sweet items there. And the kind and sweet immortal king that people love and fear.

He sniffs around. The scent here was interesting. A hint of mint lingered in his nostrils. He walks into the village where there were herbs as well as weapons he hadn't seen before. The people here had green on them. Be it in their hair, accessory or their eye color. Odd. "I'm a stranger here." He asked a old woman who had long lost her sight but his voice made her smile.

"Mynta Island. Welcome kind sir. This is where warriors and protectors are.."

"Mynta? I see. So this is where Zaki and Sakura originated from?"

"Oh? Then you must be from Sugar Rush Island?" She asked. She couldn't see the secret glares Turbo received but Turbo did. He was unwelcomed here and he hated it. He can go wherever he wants and no weak mortals would stop him.

"Go away, cursed one. You are not welcome here!" A store keeper said coldly. "Filthy beast!" "You've given your soul over to that Devil King didn't you. That's why you look like a freak!"

"How about this. You shut up and I won't rip out your tongue and make you write in your own lowly blood of how sorry you are!" He growled deeply.

"Enough of this!" Came a voice and Turbo turned to see a crown and a tall king. "He is royalty! Can you not see that this is Turbo. The great Turbo?!" Murmurs were heard. "Come come to my castle, and please forgive my subjects. Rumors scare us and we're very superstitious." He was upon a black horse with a white mane and a white tail. It snorts some, looking at Turbo with unease.

Turbo didn't trust the horse that he was offered to ride considering the thing was terrified of him so Turbo followed beside the king to a black castle. "So what is with all the green?"

"It is in honor of the mint leaf and the green herbs that heal our wounds and fight infection. It is a honor to wear it. And even when some leave to start new lives elsewhere they wear green or are born with it. It is heritage as well. Call it funny but it is what we have."

"I've met Sakura and Zaki and they seem to be from here"

"Why yes yes they are." Was all he said. He had welcomed Turbo to dinner. The vampire had wondered if it was fine to drink the king's blood to. He could feel there was something off here. But he'd fall into any trap because no man or animal can kill him nor any poison or blade can harm him. If they tried then they'd be at his mercy.

In the castle was a boy with some green in his brown hair. It looked dyed really. But his eyes stood out. Green on one, brown on the other. Heterochomia is what he believed those eyes to be. A rare thing and it fascinates Turbo some. The boy shied back and his father glared at him. "He is of the warriors, a prince but he has his traitorous mother's cowardly blood" The words made the boy look down.

"We have a guest Mintz, make yourself useful and get him something to eat." Mintz left without a look but Turbo could smell the fear. Another reason to dislike this place. Why would this man call the boy's mother a traitor? He'd rather ask the runt more then the king.

It would be a hour before hot food was delivered to the long table. "Deer meat?" He asked, it was the scent that gave it away.

"Great nose you got there. Yes. I hope it's cooked enough." They ate and drank, talking about the islands. Turbo had forgotten to be cautious it seemed. Also it didn't help the king praised him, calling him the greatest. Turbo was always one to love praise and flattery.

Suddenly he felt like someone hit him with a truck going full speed. "Ahhh!" He screeched, claws tearing into the table, hacking and pain going through him.

"For a filthy vampire such as yourself I am surprised you drank all that silver"

"S-silver?!" That couldn't have been it. Silver couldn't do this.

"Yes. Ha ha I did my research but not only that.. There are traitors in Sugar Rush to. Willing to overthrow your worthless old king for a tiny bag of gold. The silver in your is the purest and most rarest. It cost a lot but it sure works.. Guards take this scum to the dungeon!" The armored guards dragged the screaming Turbo away. "Congratulations, your stupidity will soon give me immortality and of course I will bring back your precious king's head!"

Turbo was thrown into the cell and left him there. Turbo was in agony that rivaled that of the dark change. "AHHHH!" He shredded the bricks. Feeling like he was on fire. He was in Hell and he wanted death just to stop the pain. Blackness came and he woke later with a thirst that made him more feral then anything. He snarls at the guards, sight was red. "Guards, I will watch him for now" Came the voice of the prince. They shrug and leave him be.

Mintz sat at the cage looking at the snarling Turbo. "My father wants the king dead and then he will force you to turn him and the others. They'd be unstoppable and take over everything" He was sure Turbo could understand somehow despite the snarling he received as a response.

Turbo grabbed for the boy weakly. Never feeling so much thirst in his life. Mintz sighs and walks to the other cell, opening it. He unlocked the cell Turbo was in and fled as fast as he could to the open cell, closing it. The vampire a second later grabbed hold of the boy's shirt, ripping it with his claws. He screeched like some rabid bat before the guards came and the stab got Turbo's intense hunger's attention. Mintz closed his eyes and curled up shaking, hands over his ears tightly but nothing could block out the cries.

"Thanks for the meal. It felt never ending and the best revenge." He grabs the cell, tearing each bar. Making the boy back away, shaking in fear of the bloody demon before him. The scent was so sweet to him. "I'm still hungry. Maybe dessert will help me?"

"Please don't I'm begging you" He backs up to the wall. "I released you when I could've left you to die! I told you what my father was intending. Isn't that enough?!"

"Hah hah hah! No I always ALWAYS have room for more" He grabs the boy, dragging him closer to himself where he forced the struggling boy into the embrace, holding him. His claw gently touching over each cheek, wiping the tears away. It was a embrace that was false kindness, that in a way showed everything will be fine. A little mercy. But still they will die.

"Please Turbo. Please don't do this! I can't die, I can't! If you do this I can't help you. I can't stop my father's disgusting rule" He looks up at Turbo, begging him. "I'm scared.."

He forced the boy's head to the side, showing his neck. "If I kill everyone here then no one will threaten Sugar Rush again. Ever thought of that?"

The boy struggles were futile against Turbo. "That is beyond cruel! You are cruel a real monster! These are innocent people that can only obey my father-" The pain came and then the feeling that made him relax against the vampire while his blood was slowly drained away. The tears fall before the darkness came and he knew he was going to die despite the pleas he gave and the promises he'd make.

Memories came into Turbo's mind. The boy's mother was a traitor because she had sided with King Candy in a war and fought with them, going against her husband's orders to not interfere. Cowardly, a traitor because of this? Stupid man. He was sure he saw the mother's face before. He picks up the limp boy and noticed in another cell there were two people chained to the wall. He could see the old water and rotten food.. they looked like they had desperately tried to reach it... but their life was already gone and nothing could save them. "Asshole king.." He set out to find each and every torch and burnt everything, hoping to burn the castle away.

Turbo had swam back with the boy on his back. Swimming fast but when he arrived in Sugar Rush all was a inferno. He was to late to warn them. Oh no, what of Nitro, Diesel, Candy... Vanellope? He lays the boy on the shore and rushed into the inferno, ignoring the slight pain in his joints. The silver was still in his blood stream but he ignored it.

* * *

Hours earlier Nitro was awaiting her younger brother's return. He's been gone far to long.. To Long.

Pain hit her and she fell over. Silver entering her stream from a arrow that came out of no where. It hurt it felt like hell's fire was burning in her veins. She was thrown into a small cage. "One down! How many demons are there?" A soldier said. "Burn the homes. We'll make sure they all are at our mercy!" The dark king rushed off. The army burns the homes. Killing and hurting everyone.

"What in the name of- the homes are a blaze! Taffyta, take Vanellope and go" Another war. The king growls, claws showing for once. His nails were ready and teeth willing to kill.

The doors, all were unlocked but Candy was sure they were locked beforehand. What the hell is going on. No sense was made here.

"Burn the demons burn them! We are here for the demon king, he's put a spell on you all. How dare you all praise a vampire for a king!" They yelled to the villagers but they refused to believe they were under a spell. Their king was a kind man.

The door broke open and there the dark king was. "Morisi Stho it was you! Corrupt and insthane as ever!"

"And here you are, lisping pathetically like usual. So where is dear Vanellope. Did you sacrifice her to summon that demon?"

"You snot faced filth! You will never touch her." He knew of this man's intention. He could smell it and it made him want to tear off every inch of his skin piece by piece. No one would even THINK of doing anything to Vanellope. Not his dear baby girl! He attacked, the arrows shot and pain came but he went at him in a blinding rage of flashing fangs and sharp claws of hatred. He tore into the armor, tearing the man, leaving a deep gash before he was impaled on a spear and thrown hard into the wall.

"You- that hurt!" Morisi screamed and impaled the king on the wall, spear going through him. "haha ha ha!" He laughs. But that laugh would be his near last sounds as a sword rammed into his stomach, causing a gasp as he looks to see Vanellope with hatred in her hazel eyes. "N-No one..." She whispers, tears showing. "No one hurts my father!" She backed away and Turbo came in, tearing the guards apart and tore into the king.

"Ah ha ha.. Oh dear King Candy.. how you have.. got traitors in your castle.!" He laughs, blood pooling from his wounds and mouth. Turbo raised his claws. "Sthtop.. I need to hear..." Candy said weakly as Vanellope pulled the spear out, crying and hugging her weak father. She had become a great woman.

"Try talking to the runt that never ... never speaks..." The last words may have sealed someone's fate.

"No.." Vanellope whispers. "Not him" She cries.

They all knew who it was and he will be at the vampire's mercy...

**Gloyd Orangeboar..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: More Time.**

He had always been a quiet boy. Many mistook him for a mute if it wasn't for his mother insisting that he was able to talk. Gloyd earned his mother's looks and father's eyes. They didn't know really why he wouldn't talk other then the fact that he was shy.

Gloyd got close to Vanellope most of all. She seemed to know what he was thinking most of the time and swore that he was able to talk as well. He had noticed Turbo's strange behavier before anyone else and also noticed the change in their ruler. Vanellope would tell him later what they were and though he was a little naturally scared he stayed close to Vanellope.

Years went by and he got a little bit of new feelings toward her but he was once again to shy for his own good. He believed someone like Rancis was better. At least he talks, pretty boy or not. It was around that time he noticed shady figures getting closer and closer to the castle. Spying? Gloyd believed so and he, being the little prankster he was believed he could get them to keep away.

Well let's just say exploding cherry bombs weren't as scary as he hoped. They had attacked Gloyd and pointed a knife at his neck. He could smell a strange scent on it and realized it was poisoned. He shook as he was dragged into the dark. The dark was something he loved and now feared.

Morisi smirks down at him. "Stupid child.." He said. Then the pain came and they had gagged him so he couldn't scream. How much he prayed for help. Anything but no one came. And pain could break anything after awhile. Gloyd told them many things but the vampire part was when they had stopped. They demanded to know more and Gloyd could only tell.

They left the boy with wounds and bruises. Everything hurt as he limped slowly home. He ignored his mother and lay on his bed, just letting the numbing of sleep take him. He had told them everything.. Everything! He would cry for a few days and refused to go see Vanellope. How could he look at her after this?

He could cover his bruises easily thanks to his pants and coat. He came to Vanellope saying he had gotten sick and didn't want her to get sick to. He played with her. Slowly though because any sudden moves and pain would go through his body.

He would be home when the fire started. He awoke to the smell of smoke and his mother's crying for Gloyd. He coughs hard as he inhaled. He barely made it out when the pumpkin shaped roof collapsed inward. What he saw outside was a horror. Fire was everywhere and blood. Dead was around to.. Burning bodies. He fell to his knees and gags, trying to keep from vomitting.

The nightmare ended in the castle but it didn't outside until the soldiers came and killed the enemies. Gloyd's father had fallen. His wound was fatal and no vampire was around to save him. Gloyd and his mother mourned along with so many others.

Swizzle had taken down a few and was hurt but he was one of the lucky ones to have survived.

It's all his fault. He had told those savages everything and he knew soon they will come for him. He was right. He had a day before Turbo had come and gave the boy the most raging look he ever saw and Gloyd's blood ran cold. His mother begged Turbo, insisted he had been framed but Gloyd finally walks beside Turbo. He couldn't hide behind her anymore.

The doors opened and for the first time he was terrified to go in. He first looked for Vanellope who was no where to be found. Gloyd walks on until he was forced to kneel before the king. His heart racing in his chest as his body shivered. He didn't want to look at the king. He couldn't.

"Gloyd Orangeboar. You come before me. I believe that you already know why I have called you?" The king asked and with the boy's nod he continued on. "You have been stheen as a traitor. I wish to know why and if it isth true."

"I.. I am.. Bu-" He was cut off by a roar of the crowd. "Kill him!" "Put him to Death!" They got worse and Gloyd cries silently. "Sthilence!" The king shouted and it was once again quiet. "I wish for you to continue.." The tone in his words made Gloyd know if the king didn't like the answer he would be killed and he was sure it would be by their teeth be it Candy's, Turbo's or both and one glance at Turbo who smirked so cruelly made him know exactly who will take his life.

"Sire. I had the answers beaten out of me.. I tried to hold it back but- But.." His voice was so soft, quivering like a mouse before many cats. "I broke after I couldn't take anymore and I beg for mercy. I am not strong like all the others.. It was my fault though I was captured. I saw them spying on the castle and thought my cherry bombs wou.. would scare them away but.. They took me.."

The king frowns. There was no reason for Gloyd to lie.. He could smell the blood upon him. "Gloyd I want you to show everyone the injuriesth you have recieved"

Gloyd nodded slowly and removes his jacket, letting it fall and there they were. Black and blue with yellow. Some had to look away from him.

"It appearsth Gloyd had told the truth. If any objectsth to it I would love to hear it now." The king stood up, walks over and pats the boy gently on the head. "Um s-sire.. I would like to speak to you in private?" Gloyd said and the king nods. "Tonight we can sthpeak..."

Gloyd was taken home and met his mother who was in tears as she hugs her boy close. Gloyd awaited the night and he believed the king knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Turbo."

"Yes sthire?"

"I think we both know what he wantsth to talk about. I justht think he isthn't ready for it or maybe had not thought it all the way through"

The speed demon laughs. "I think that he thought it through. He wants to be strong like usth and perhaps alstho wants to be able to defend Vanellope. He hasth feelings for her. Bethides having a youth for a meal isth very good"

"Turbo.." The king was relunctent. It was Gloyd. Someone who is only a teenager.. Then again Turbo looks quite young himself despite the wrinkles that were caused by that chesire smile. "He isth but a child in my eyesth... I can't yet turn another. I don't know how. Can you give him your eternity?" Turbo nods.

The king looks down. Vanellope would not like it. She was overjoyed to hear Gloyd was innocent. "I wish I could convince him that thisth isn't the way though.."

Gloyd came later then he meant to. A feast was granted to him which he ate happily and Turbo smirks. "You will live to regret what isth about to be given to you"

"What?" Gloyd looks at Turbo who immediatly pins the boy down making him cry out and struggle. "Weak little mortal. You believe becoming a vampire will make you powerful eh?"

"Enough of that Turbo. Quit playing with him.." The king stood in the doorway, looking annoyed as Turbo laughs and backs up, leaving Gloyd to tremble. "I sthee that it was the truth. You want to become like us.."

Gloyd looks at the king. He was scared but he wanted to get stronger. He wanted to stand up for himself and also stand up for Vanellope. "I know I'm weak. I couldn't defend you. I nearly was killed from thinking I could for once be able to.

Turbo just laughs while the King shook his head. "I need time to think about this..." A lot more time. Gloyd had no idea what he was asking.. no idea at all..

* * *

I know. This seems kind of rushed or something of the like I'm sorry.


End file.
